Role list
Overview Each player is assigned a role, each with different abilities (with the exception of the Villager) the player can use to bring victory to his team. *Day: The player's ability can be used during the day. *Night: The player's ability can only be used during the night. *Active: The player's ability must be activated by the player by editing his blog post in the game tavern, along with instructions related to his ability. *Passive: The player's ability is always in effect during the specific time. No targets are required. *Ultimate: The player's ability can only be used once, due to the powerful nature of his ability. 'The Sentinel' The "good guys" of the game, they are represented by the village under attack by the ghouls (Scourge). To win, they must eliminate all members of the Scourge, either by lynching or through the use of special abilities. Roles who don't have a page for themselves are listed here. For all other roles see the role category page Pandaren Brewmaster (Drunken Haze - Night, Active) *During the day, the Pandaren Brewmaster is a villager. *During the night, the Pandaren Brewmaster chooses a person to drench. *The Pandaren Brewmaster will stop his target from doing anything on the same night. *Target: All living players including no one, excluding self. Beastmaster (Summon Greater Hawk - Night, Active) *During the day, the Beastmaster is a villager. *During the night, the Beastmaster chooses a person, that his hawk will follow. *The Beastmaster learn, whoever will visit that person. *If a group visits the target (e.g. Feasting), only the first voting will be shown on his list. Any abilities will be shown additionally. *Target: All living players including no one. Centaur Warchief (Great Fortitude - Night, Passive, Ultimate) *During the day, the Centaur Warchief is a villager. *During the night, the Centaur Warchief can endure and survive any cause of death. Prophet (Sprout - Night, Active) *During the day, the Prophet is a villager. *During the night, the Prophet chooses a person to trap. *The Prophet will arrest his target for the following day and night, allowing him to interrogate it. *The Prophet's identity will be unknown to his target. *Trapped person will be omitted from all his other discussions as well disallowing him to perform and be performed with any other actions as well. Stealth Assasin (Permanent Invisibility - Ultimate, Passive) *During the day, the Stealth Assassin is a villager. *During the night, Stealth Assassin is invisible. *All night actions targeting Stealth Assassin will be cancelled and diverted to no one. *See "Stealth Assassin" for having more information about this role. The Scourge The "bad guys" of the game, they are represented by the undead that is invading the village. To win, they must equal or outnumber all the others (Sentinel and Neutrals) combined. Bane Elemental (Nightmare - Night, Active) *During the day, the Bane Elemental is a villager. *During the night, the Bane Elemental is also a ghoul. *During the night, the Bane Elemental chooses a person to put into sleep. *The Bane Elemental will stop his target from doing anything on the same night. *Target: All living players including no one, excluding all living ghouls. Butcher (Dismember - Night, Active, Ultimate) *During the day, the Butcher is a villager. *During the night, the Butcher is also a ghoul. *During the night, the Butcher can choose to dismember a person. *The Butcher will fully consume his target if it is eaten on the same night. *Dismembered person will leave no trace when eaten, thus completely hiding his identity from the village upon death. *Only the Butcher will discover his target's identity. *Dismember - Can only be used once per game. *Target: All living players including no one, excluding all living ghouls. Warlock (Shadow Word- Night, Active) *During the day, the Warlock is a villager. *During the night, the Warlock is also a ghoul. *During the night, the Warlock chooses a ghoul to cast Shadow Word on. *The target will appear faithful during the night. *If the target was sided with village originally, he will then appear as Scourge to Holy Knight reports. *Target: All living players including no one, excluding self. Demon Witch (Finger of Death - Day, Active, Ultimate) *If ever lynched, the Demon Witch can choose a person so use Finger of Death on *That person will instantly be killed before the Demon Witch is lynched. *Finger of Death can target all living people, excluding Scourge members, including no once. Dark Seer (Ion Shell - Night, Active) *Can choose a person to encase with an Ion Shell. *Everyone who visits the same person that night will be wounded. *Any person wounded for a second time will die. *Ion Shell can target all living people, excluding self, including no one. Oblivion (Decripify - Night, Active) *Banishes a person every night. *If that person is wounded on the same night, he/she will die. *Decrepify can target all living people, excluding Scourge members, including no one. Skeleton King (Reincarnation - Night, Passive, Ultimate) *During the day, the Skeleton King is a villager. *During the night, the Skeleton King is also a ghoul. *The Skeleton King will be reincarnated on the following day after being lynched. *The Skeleton King is dead during the night after being lynched. Nerubian Weaver (Shukuchi - Day, Active) *During the day, the Nerubian Weaver is a villager. *During the night, the Nerubian Weaver is also a ghoul. *During the day, the Nerubian Weaver chooses a person to shukuchi on. *The Nerubian Weaver will secretly vote his target for lynching. *The Nerubian Weaven can hide his votes away from the village, thus, hiding his voting history to avoid being traced. *Any lynch voting done by the Nerubian Weaver will not be counted to the tally (cosmetic vote) upon using Shukuchi voting (actual vote). Lifestealer (Infest - Night, Active, Ultimate) *During the day, the Lifestealer is a villager. *During the night, the Lifestealer is also a ghoul. *During the night the Lifestealer can choose a target. *The Lifestealer will swap afilliations with his target (Cosmetically speaking). *Infest can be avoided by Repel. *Can target all living players, exluding self and known Scourge members, including no one. Lord of Avernus (Apothic Shield - Night, Active) *During the day, the Lord of Avernus is a villager. *During the night, the Lord of Avernus is also a ghoul. *During the night the Lord of Avernus can shield someone, protecting him from any harm during the same night. *The first person that tries to kill/wound the shielded person will be wounded instead. *Can target all living players, excluding self, including no one. Shadow Fiend (Necromastery - Day, Passive) *During the day, the Shadow Fiend is a villager. *During the night, the Shadow Fiend is also a ghoul. *During the day, the Shadow Fiend gains double voting power. *The Shadow Fiend only gains double voting power when the person voted by the Shadow Fiend is lynched, this takes effect the next day for one day. The Neutral Camp Neutrals are lone wolves with special victory conditions. They are not affiliated with neither the Sentinel, the Scourge, nor other Neutrals, though a joint victory is possible. Geomancer (Divided We Stand - Night, Passive, Ultimate) *During the day, the Geomancers are villagers. *During the night, the Geomancers meet together to discuss their plans ahead. *The Geomancers win if atleast one will survive till the end of the game. Vengeful Spirit (Nether Swap - Night, Active, Ultimate) - Old *During the day, the Vengeful Spirit is a villager. *During the night, the Vengeful Spirit can choose to magically swap a person with yourself. *The Vengeful Spirit will swap all the actions done to her and to her target. *The Vengeful Spirit must also choose to be a part or against his target's actual affiliation. *The Vengeful Spirit wins when her target wins/loses (depending on her choice). *If the Vengeful Spirit dies without using her ability, she will win with the Sentinel. *Nether Swap - Can only be used once per game. Note: If you failed to use your ability before your death, you will win with the Sentinel team after eliminating all the villains within the town, such as the Scourge. If you failed to use your ability before the game ends and you're still alive, you will lose regardless of the winning side. Category:Roles